


It's Over, Isn't It?

by NightHowl



Series: Tempink Prompts [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I had actually wrote this before i had a chance to binge su, M/M, but amas obvious as it is, i was asked to make a crossover of tempink and steven universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightHowl/pseuds/NightHowl
Summary: "I'd love for you to write the it's over isn't it fanfic! Write however you are comfortable,we'll love it anyways! Trust me!"- anon





	It's Over, Isn't It?

Template watched as Ink talked with Blue, wondering what they were talking about that made them both happy. He really didn't think they would click, not many did with Ink, but it seemed they had met in perfect circumstances to do so.

"I was fine with the men, who would come into his life now and again." The words rung in Template's head. It seemed he could recall it from his deep and old memory, but he forgot where he had heard the lines from. Some old thing he liked at one phase in his joys, maybe.

Template couldn't help but keep his gaze on Blue, enough to notice at least that he was a bit shorter than Ink. Maybe, just maybe, out of spite. "I was fine, cause I knew that they didn't really matter until you."

Template just looks away, though his thoughts continue to dwell on the situation and make him sick. "I was fine when you came and we fought like it was all some silly game. Over him, who he'd choose. After all those years, I never thought I'd lose." All the teasing that was for fun quickly became sickening. It made Template want to snap and fall apart all at once.

He just got out of there quick, sitting down on his bed and curling up into himself. "It's over, isn't it?Isn't it? Isn't it over?" He tried not to think of it, anything to hold the tears and pain back, but all he could think about was them. All he could think about was how happy they are. "It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?" Template wrapped a blanket around himself and used it to wipe away any tears stinging the corner of his eye sockets. "You won, and he chose you, and he loved you, and he's gone." Template knew he should've just asked before he lost the chance, but what if even then it would've done no good? What if Ink still wouldn't be with him instead?

"It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?"

* * *

Template still had to put up with Pale, and would help Ink out with any troubles, but it was different when Blue also helped. "War and glory, reinvention, fusion, freedom, his attention." He started avoiding Blue and would either focus more on the fight, or just leave all together as the voice in the back of his head tried to express what he's feeling. Envy.

"Out in daylight, my potential. Bold, precise, experimental." Template didn't think he was too bad of a person, but... "Who am I now in this world without him? Petty and dull, with the nerve to doubt his." He had to stop in his tracks, letting his mind wander for a bit. "What does it matter? It's already done." Right. Ink was gone, and wasn't coming back.

"Now I've got to be there for his son."

"It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?" The words would repeat as he stared down at Blueprint, a slight bit of spite in his gaze. "It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?" He pronised to look after this kid, maybe not for Blue as he had been asked by, but for ink at least. "You won, and he chose you, and he loved you, and he's gone." Template just sat on the couch and sketched while Blueprint played, ignoring the child just slightly to take his mind off things.

"It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?" He ended up sketching out Ink to his dismay. Happy, too. "It's over, isn't it?" Template just crumpled up the paper and threw it across the room, prompting for Blueprint's attention and making him crawl for it.

"Why can't I move on?"


End file.
